


Skip the Flowers, Buy Me Chips

by RoseByAnyOtherName (badxwolfxrising)



Series: 50 Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 50 prompts challenge, Drabble, Gen, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badxwolfxrising/pseuds/RoseByAnyOtherName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's sick to death of getting roses.  Couldn't they just get her chips instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skip the Flowers, Buy Me Chips

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 50 Prompt Challenge, prompt: roses.

The ironic thing was that she loved flowers, but hated roses.

Every guy she’d ever dated gave her roses at some point, and she was tired of them. It was uninspired, unoriginal, and completely boring. That, and the smell reminded her of Grandma Prentice’s heavy, cloying perfume. Honestly, she’d rather they spend the ten quid on fish and chips instead. Or pizza.

Then one day, Mickey surprised her by showing up to a date with a bunch of peonies.

“Oh, they’re lovely!” she exclaimed, accepting the bunch of pink and purple blooms. “Peonies, that’s a nice change from roses.”

A look of confusion crossed Mickey’s face. “Wait, so those aren’t roses? I meant to get roses.”

She just shook her head, and sighed.


End file.
